Michael the Computer Wrecker (Thevideotour1's version)
Michael the Computer Wrecker is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on November 1, 1988. Plot When Michael accidentally breaks the computer at his house, his parents get really mad at him. Then he gets grounded for 1 week. Recap The video opens where Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Cleo (May Allen) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Bart (Joe Lin) *Boris (Chris Willow) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Blanche (Triskin Potter) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Jude (Joey Lawrence) *Winnie (Hillary Wolf) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Let's Play on the Computer! # Let's Go on an Adventure! # Broken Computer # We're Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson # # # # # # Forgive Me # The Computer's Finally Fixed! Differences from Arthur the Wrecker * In this Barney video, the computer game that Michael is playing is The Oregon Trail. In "Arthur the Wrecker". the computer game that Arthur is playing is Deep Dark Sea. * Also, in this Barney video, Trivia * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when the Barney doll ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy wobbles and falls down, while she roller skates, the music from "Three Wishes (1989 video)" (when Barney ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, * When Barney greets the Backyard Gang and the Backyard Gang hugged him, the music from "Let's Make Music! (2006 video)" (when Barney comes to life, which causes Melanie's chair to ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * * * * * * * When , the music from "A Different Kind of Mystery" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * During a scene where Michael and Cleo are fighting with the computer mouse, causing the computer keyboard to fall off the table, before the computer breaks, the music from the official copy of "Barney's Beach Party" (when a fly bothers BJ with his ice cream cone, making it fall to the sand) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement * When Michael and Amy's parents get really, really mad that they tell Michael what happened and he gets grounded for 1 week, the music from "Things I Can Do" (when Baby Bop says "") is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Michael and Amy's parents tell Michael that his punishment is over, the music from "" is used * Production for this video took place in May 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * (after the song, "I Love You") Quote 3: * Quote 4: * Quote 5: * Quote 6: * Quote 7: * Quote 8: * Quote 9: * Quote 10: * Quote 11: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Michael) are bored in the backyard) * Amy: Poor Michael. He has been a bad behaviour last night. * Adam: Yeah. He has been grounded last night. * Cleo: Barney, how come Michael is grounded for a week? * Barney: Well, * *